Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a computing system with multiple processing cores, a workload of the computing system is generally distributed among the processing cores. For example, the workload can be distributed substantially equally (e.g., to the extent possible) among the processing cores. However, such distribution of workload among the processing cores does not take into account, or try to reduce power consumptions of the processing cores and/or a combined power consumption of the computing system.